


Adventures in Cake Baking

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kaga's birthday, and Tsutsui tries to make something nice for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Cake Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kimmie for fifthmus. The request was "Tsutsui decides to become a chef and cooks for Kaga (somewhat established relationship, nothing too smutty)". This is... probably one of the few pieces I've submitted for a challenge that I've actually liked.

_Three cups flour... one teaspoon salt... one third cup cocoa... two cups sugar..._

_I can do this_ , Tsutsui thought. _It's only chemistry when you come down to it._. He continued mixing the ingredients together, adding some here and there, until the consistency was right. Then he poured everything into a pan and put it in the oven carefully so that he didn't burn himself.

_Okay, 30-40 minutes..._

Once everything was satisfactory, he settled down at the kitchen table with some homework he needed to finish. Kaga wasn't due home for at least another hour- plenty of time for dessert to finish baking and for him to put the frosting on before his roommate got home. He'd take Kaga out for dinner, someplace cheap but it still counted, and then they'd come home and eat the cake and--

The sound of the front door opening and closing startled Tsutsui out of his thoughts. He got up quickly and went in through the small apartment to the living room to find Kaga taking his shoes off at the door.

"What are you doing home so early?" Tsutsui asked. His mind was reeling. This was SO not good, it was wrecking all of his plans, Kaga was--

"Hello to you too," Kaga smirked, the smirk that always made Tsutsui blush, and this time didn't disappoint either.

"Hey," Tsutsui said softly.

"But since you asked so nicely..." Kaga shoved his shoes away from the door with his toe. "The last kid canceled on me, so I took off early."

_Oh._

"What's with the face? You're actin' like I caught you at something. You hidin' someone in here or something?"

Tsutsui felt his face redden. "Of course not!"

Kaga laughed lightly. "Course not. Besides. If you did, all you'd have to do is share."

"I wouldn't do that," Tsutsui frowned. "And you wouldn't either."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he waved Tsutsui off in a dismissive gesture. "So anything I should know about? You know, like maybe half of Japan sinking under the ocean while I was tutoring a few brats in shougi?"

"Not that, but your mother called."

Kaga's response to this was to pad over to the ratty old couch and flop down unceremoniously on top of it. The sofa groaned with the abuse but held once again, a fact that never ceased to amaze Tsutsui. When they'd rescued the ancient thing from a neighbor moving out they hadn't expected it to last a month, much less the eleven it had already been.

"What'd she have to say?" he asked, but his voice sounded just a touch too controlled to Tsutsui, who was used to the little clues in Kaga's voice by then.

"She told me it was your birthday today."

"Fuck," Kaga breathed. "Just ignore the old bat, right?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tsutsui asked. He couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice as he said it.

"It's not important."

"Not important? It's your birthday, of--"

"Just forget about it. It's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"I always thought you'd want a big fuss made about your birthday."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a kid anymore. Now it's just a pain in the ass, and you've got to see all these people you don't really give a fuck about anyway. I'd rather watch TV. Or get laid."

Tsutsui felt himself blush again. "Is that all you think about?"

"You know the answer to that," he laughed. "So what other bullshit did the old lady tell you?"

"Nothing," Tsutsui lied.

"You know your eye twitches when you lie?" Kaga asked, smirking slightly in amusement.

"Nothing much. She just talked to me about your birthday, and how it's past time for you to stop messing around and settle down, that kind of stuff."

Kaga snorted and carded his fingers through his hair. He always did that when he needed to do something with his hands. He'd quit smoking a couple of years back as part of a bet with some friends and had never gone back to it, saying that he'd gotten used to having the extra money in his pocket. Tsutsui still sometimes expected to smell smoke on Kaga's clothes or taste cigarettes when they kissed and was surprised when he didn't. As much as he'd hated the habit, it was surprising how much he'd missed it once it went away. The cigarettes had almost been like a part of his personality back in high school. Tsutsui supposed that it was part of growing up, the changes, but that didn't make him dislike it any less.

"She was always too nosy for her own good," Kaga finally said.

"She's your mother."

"And?"

"And she just wants what's best for you, that's all," Tsutsui answered softly. "That's what any parent wants, isn't it?"

Kaga snorted again. "Just remember you've never met my folks."

"Are they really as bad as all that? She sounded nice."

A pause. "I don't wanna talk about them," he said flatly. You want to give me something for my birthday? Shut up."

Tsutsui's cheeks heated but he nodded.

"What's that smell, anyways?"

"What do you-" Tsutsui started, but then froze because he smelled it too, something sickening permeating the apartment that Tsutsui's brain registered immediately as 'something burning.' His face drained of color and he raced to the kitchen. He put on a mitt, opened the oven door, and groaned in despair at the blackened mass of what was supposed to be cake.

"Lemme guess. Dark chocolate?" Kaga's amused voice said behind him as he put the pan of charcoal on the stove to cool off for a while before he threw it out.

"Shut up, Kaga. You distracted me."

"I always distract you. I'm really good at it."

"Yeah, and I'm always screwing things up because of that!"

Kaga didn't say anything, but then arms were wrapped around Tsutsui's waist from behind and lips were pressed to the side of his neck.

"Thanks for trying," Kaga said softly in his ear before nipping at the lobe with his teeth. Tsutsui gasped, feeling his anger quickly slipping away. "But how 'bout we go out for dinner instead? Your treat, of course." Tsutsui could hear the grin in Kaga's voice without having to see it and rolled his eyes purely out of habit.

"Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less, King."

A laugh. "Fuckin' right."


End file.
